MCPE 0.11.0 and 0.11.1 Released
0.11.0: Additions| edit source General| edit source * Support for more languages. * Added new splash text. * Death messages * Custom kick and ban messages. * Fishing * Frame rate graph screen. * Localisation. * Text formatting codes. * Show server status and message of the day on server entries screen. * Splashes ** Now with skins! ** Blame shoghicps! ; Skins * Player can choose 'Steve' and 'Alex' models and can apply their own custom skin. ** The custom skins use the same format as PC, and are applied by selecting a photo from the camera roll. * Can be applied via Skin Packs (costs $0.99 USD each). Gameplay| edit source ; Options * Similar to commands. * Rename worlds. * Change gamemode. * Lock/unlock day cycle. * Make old worlds infinite. ** This creates a new world with all the saved data (items, terrain, etc) of the original map (confined in the 256x256 map), and sets the world type to infinite, and keeps the world name *** Original world before expansion is renamed -old. * Added view bobber slider. ; Status effects * Potions won't be added until the Nether is added. * Currently, only the following effects can be obtained legitimately: ** Poison *** Obtained via eating raw food such as rotten flesh, raw chicken, and pufferfish. ** Nausea *** Can only be obtained by eating a pufferfish. * Through inventory editing, it is possible to affect the player with all status effects, such as Regeneration, and Absorption, and function correctly. 2 Blocks and items| edit source ; Block of Redstone * Only purpose is to store redstone dust. ; Boats * Contains version exclusive properties ** Larger in size. ** Crafting recipe is 5 wood planks and a wooden shovel ** Color is dependent on the planks used. ** Sprite color is always the same; doesn't change based on actual boat color. ** When in boat, two buttons for steering appear. The right button steers to the left, the left button steers to the right. Pressing both buttons moves the boat forward. ** Are more resistant to damage - when colliding with another block, the boat will not break. ** Can support two riders, including passive and hostile mobs. *** Passive and hostile mobs can ride in a boat without the player. ; Fishing Rods * Version exclusive: Cubic Bobber. ; Grass Path * Grass path blocks that are lower than normal grass blocks (15/16th of a block). * To create, tap a grass block with a shovel. * Replaces the gravel paths in villages. ; Magma cream * Dropped by magma cubes ; Foods * Raw fish * Cooked fish * Raw salmon * Cooked salmon * Clownfish * Pufferfish * Rotten flesh ; Creative Inventory Additions * Extra tool types3 * Fishing rods * Snowballs * Spawn eggs ** Bat ** Cave spider ** Magma cube ** Squid Mobs| edit source ; Baby zombies * Zombies have a 5% chance of spawning as a baby zombie * Baby zombies have a 5% chance of spawning as a chicken jockey ; Bats ; Cave spiders ; Ghasts * Only available through inventory editing ; Magma cubes * Drop magma cream * Only spawn from spawn eggs ; Spider jockeys * Consist of a skeleton riding a spider * Can also spawn as a skeleton riding a cave spider ; Squid * Version exclusive: Baby squid * Version exclusive: Produces a black cloud of "ink" when attacked. ; Skeletons * Now have improved accuracy ; Endermen * Now teleport away from projectiles Changes| edit source General| edit source * Limited player names to PC allowed names.﻿ * Game attempts to repair corrupted worlds ; Options * Added a hide button to the chat screen. * Moved the Edit button in the world selection menu from the top right corner to the side of each world, along with a new icon. * External button now appears when tapping New rather than Edit. * Improved World/IP list. ; Performance * Improved performance when turning. * Improved multiplayer bandwidth usage. * Improved client/server communication. * Improved disconnection messages. ** Now includes the reason of the kick/ban 4 * Improved text rendering. * Improved world loading. * Improvements to multiplayer spawning. * Faster torch placing (less lag). * Added server-side checks on games. * Non-fancy render mode now works properly. Gameplay| edit source * Colored, bold, and italic text in chat and on signs. ** Use 0-9 and a-f to color, and "l" to bold. * Third person interactions are only available in front of the player * Increased creative mode interaction range * Players in creative mode no longer catch on fire or display a burning animation ; Graphics * Added hat layer and arms of pigmen, like the PC version. * Particle effects, block breaking animations, and sounds from other players are now shown on multiplayer. * Updated inventory icon from a Brick block to a chest. World generation| edit source * Mineshafts have cave spider spawners. Blocks and items| edit source ; Stone Bricks * Chiseled and mossy stone bricks can now be crafted * Cracked stone bricks can now be smelted ; Milk * Drinking it now removes status effects. ; Armor * No longer reduces damage from fire or falls. ; Grass * Grass pixels are now square and tall grass has random height ; Boats * The interact button can be pressed as well as the D-Pad Mobs| edit source * Burning mobs will set the player on fire if touched or bumped. ; Wolves * Collars are now dyeable. * Now can be fed rotten flesh. ; Zombie * Now drop rotten flesh. ** Applies the Poison status effect when eaten. Fixes| edit source 108 bugs fixed * Fixed tame wolves * Fixed the block break feedback circle disappearing on suspend * Fixed crashes while saving world * Fixed crashes on armor screen * Fixed crashes on furnace screen * Fixed world not being saved * Fixed world crash when unknown blocks are present * Fixed trees growing on the client * Fixed desert wells and special biomes (Birch Forest M, Birch Forest Hills M, Extreme Hills M, Extreme Hills+ M) not generating * Fixed issue with connecting to local games * Chat now creates more lines for a single phrase if long enough * Fixed emerald ore floating * Fixed emerald ore generating in place of monster eggs * Fixed picking up items not having an animation * MCPE-671 – Destroying the core before it cools down causes forever night * MCPE-1120 – Jumping while approaching slabs * MCPE-2024 – Weird gravity animation when the sand or gravel falls to the fence door or fence gate... (Happens on Survival and Creative) * MCPE-4703 – Realms error message: "public/m/ does not exist." * MCPE-4879 – Crash when items are removed from furnace. * MCPE-4935 – Creative items glitching to different items * MCPE-4954 – Sandstone Stairs have the incorrect name. * MCPE-5130 – Sand/gravel falling when placed on top of torches * MCPE-5137 – 3 blocks deep of water... * MCPE-5161 – Changing name in-game options (Survival and Creative) * MCPE-5449 – Light blue wool/carpet has incorrect name * MCPE-5450 – Can't craft quartz stairs in the Stonecutter * MCPE-5455 – Duplicate of a Player after a crash (Tested in Realms) * MCPE-5793 – No item pick up animation * MCPE-6123 – Had duplicate amounts of dirt in my toolbar * MCPE-6472 – Getting stuck in the void after dying * MCPE-6599 – Even when bed is destroyed, you will spawn at the bed's location. * MCPE-6628 – Wooden Axe can't be used as fuel in a furnace * MCPE-6667 – Can't back out of Restricted Site page without allowing website * MCPE-6694 – Water level doesn't go down. * MCPE-6813 – Zombie pigman does not have a helmet * MCPE-6851 – Auto mining block * MCPE-6853 – Water overlap(?) ladder * MCPE-6855 – Carrots and Beetroots Grow Extremely Slow * MCPE-6858 – Duplicate of a consumable item in use shows up in the hotbar * MCPE-6860 – Day and night in creative mode * MCPE-6861 – Unable/refuses to connect while connected with Wi-Fi Direct * MCPE-6866 – Naturally generated stationary lava doesn't update * MCPE-6874 – Light in closed rooms * MCPE-6885 – Bedrock is breakable in Survival mode * MCPE-6898 – Bone Meal Bug * MCPE-6912 – Block collecting animation * MCPE-6952 – world does not generate and closes out of minecraft pocket edition * MCPE-6965 – Lava * MCPE-6973 – Glass bug with mobs * MCPE-6996 – Sign shadow makes it hard to read the text * MCPE-6999 – Stone Walls In Water * MCPE-7012 - Blocks don't render/weird glitchy geometry on Android 2.3.3 * MCPE-7050 – Fence attempts to connect to the gate * MCPE-7166 – Mossy Cobblestone Wall item name incorrect * MCPE-7185 – No fall damage for guests * MCPE-7235 – Birch Planks aren't flammable * MCPE-7688 – Failed Sapling Growth Still Replaces Grass with Dirt * MCPE-7830 – Feeding Wolves and animals in survival duplicates the food * MCPE-7835 – Duplication glitch * MCPE-7837 – Can not create a new world * MCPE-7848 – Grass does not grow under or past Fences * MCPE-7854 – Grass blocks under water and under lava * MCPE-7864 – Mobs on minecart do everything at double speed * MCPE-7872 – Action button (ignite, tame, ...) can be use far away from the mob * MCPE-7882 – Sand falls through torch * MCPE-7883 – Sand glitch * MCPE-7887 – Cocoa Beans won't grow at all * MCPE-7888 – Furnace glitch transfer oak planks to birch or any type * MCPE-7889 – Game crashes when pressing 'Quit to title' * MCPE-7891 – At (x,0,y), top of the texture of the block shows whereas the sides are invisible * MCPE-7904 – door duplication glitch * MCPE-7908 – Tapping the login to realms button opens unexitable 'not found' page * MCPE-7912 – Double tall blocks deletes any type of block * MCPE-7915 – Water does not function properly on transparent blocks * MCPE-7924 – It won't cause an update when silverfish break out of monster eggs. * MCPE-7935 – Iron bars don't connect to glass panes. * MCPE-7952 – Acacia and Dark Oak Stairs do NOT burn * MCPE-7953 – Beetroot seeds not spelled correctly * MCPE-7957 – Minecarts disappear after saving * MCPE-7965 – Space is replaced with "game_difficulty" text in username bar * MCPE-7988 – No flames on player's 3rd person view (CREATIVE ONLY) * MCPE-8031 – Glowing blocks at (x,127,z) * MCPE-8039 – The player gets damaged when connecting to survival servers * MCPE-8040 – No sound on multiplayer when host player is breaking or putting blocks * MCPE-8045 – Mobs can breed when separated * MCPE-8046 – Loss of seed generation of the world * MCPE-8047 – portions of buildings gone or world's not saved * MCPE-8048 – Bedrock does not spawn beneath mesas * MCPE-8050 – Emerald generation, happens after caves generation * MCPE-8057 – Not Saving After I Play * MCPE-8082 – water does not flow when creating a new world * MCPE-8099 – Chickens walk on water * MCPE-8108 – Compass leads secondary player to different point from primary player * MCPE-8109 – Beds display light level zero when covered by a block * MCPE-8118 – Unequipped armor causes a crash when dying with the armor tab open * MCPE-8123 – Entities invisible when at/above the build height * MCPE-8124 – MCPE does not check world names for impermissible characters * MCPE-8128 – Usernames starting with "/" used as command * MCPE-8143 – Can click invisible cancel button during world generation * MCPE-8212 – Arrows bounce off wolves and dogs * MCPE-8245 – You do not catch on fire from mobs which are on fire * MCPE-8279 – Crash when quitting to title whilst opening a chest * MCPE-8341 – When red sand falls onto a torch, it changes to white sand * MCPE-8352 – Naturally spawned lava has no blast resistance below a certain level * MCPE-8373 – Losing multiple items after crash * MCPE-8512 – Underground lightning is affected by sunrise/sunset * MCPE-8515 – Item duplication from hotbar in survival mode * MCPE-8582 – Invisible bottom layer 0.11.1: Fixes| edit source 1 bug fixed * MCPE-8656 – Health restored to full every time you load your game!